Mission anniversaire surprise le plus cool de l'univers
by Bymeha
Summary: … Rebaptisée MASPCU par Hunk. Ou : quand l'équipe Voltron décide d'organiser un anniversaire surprise digne de ce nom à Pidge. [OS]


Hello fandom de Voltron !

Bon alors techniquement j'ai presque une semaine de retard mais voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Pidge (le 3 avril, donc). Au programme : que du mignon et du gentil, un soupçon de Klance pour vos papilles et tout le monde est heureux et en bonne santé :D

Au niveau de la chronologie, je ne prends pas en compte les éléments de la fin de la saison 2 ; vous pouvez estimer que ça pourrait se passer avant ou après, avec l'équipe réunie au grand complet. Pas de spoil ici, donc.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks**

* * *

Tout avait commencé un beau matin, tandis que Hunk, qui était toujours le premier à prendre son petit déjeuner, profitait du calme temporaire pour revenir sur les dernières semaines qu'ils avaient vécu. En somme, rien de bien inhabituel ; des missions de sauvetage pour libérer les populations extraterrestres qui commençaient doucement mais sûrement à s'évincer de la domination de l'empire Galra, des alertes de plus en plus rares d'attaques surprises de la part des troupes les plus téméraires de Zarkon, et fort heureusement, quelques rares moments de paix où ils pouvaient admirer le résultat de leurs efforts. Hunk adorait ces grandes fêtes, le soulagement palpable de tous ces gens qui goûtaient de nouveau à la liberté. C'est ce qui lui donnait la force de continuer et de se montrer fort, lorsque l'envie de revoir la Terre et les siens se faisait trop forte.

C'est en pensant à sa famille et à sa planète natale que le Paladin jaune en vint à se demander quel jour il était. Ils avaient fini par mettre au point un compteur qui mesurait le temps comme s'ils se trouvaient encore sur Terre, d'abord parce que le rythme de vie des altéens était bien trop différent du leur – Allura et Coran n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre l'importance du sommeil dans le cycle de vie des humains – et parce qu'avoir une idée du jour qu'il était et du temps qui passait leur permettait de garder un lien avec leur planète. Ils en avaient tous plus ou moins besoin, surtout Hunk et Lance, ce dernier s'amusant souvent à imaginer à quoi ressembleront ses frères et sœurs, cousins et cousines, nièces et neveux une fois qu'il sera rentré sur Terre – si ils rentraient un jour, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Le Paladin bleu arrivait justement et prit place à côté de son ami avant de se servir une généreuse portion de gelée – à force, ils avaient fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il valait mieux s'y habituer et que c'était toujours mieux que de manger ce que leur offrait les populations autochtones, les offrandes bien que préparées avec les meilleures intentions du monde n'étant souvent pas adaptées le moins du monde à leur système digestif. Personne n'était prêt d'oublier l'espèce de ver gigantesque qui avait failli engloutir la tête de Pidge avant que cette dernière ne le fasse.

Lance étudia le contenu de sa cuillère avant de la reposer et étouffa un bâillement avec sa main en se tournant vers son ami. Hunk fixait son bol désormais vide avec concentration, l'air concerné par quelque chose.

« Eh bah, mon pote, t'en fais une tête. Ton petit déj veut pas passer ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Lance, répondit Hunk. Mon système digestif se porte bien, je te remercie. Tu saurais pas quel jour on est, par hasard ? J'ai un doute.

— Hm, attends, je regarde ça. »

Le brun sortit un des écrans tactiles sur lesquels ils pouvaient mesurer le temps de la poche de sa robe de chambre et fit défiler tout un tas de données plus ou moins utiles avant de répondre à Hunk :

« On est le 2 avril. Enfin, d'après ce machin.

— Oh, je vois. Merci ! »

Le Paladin jaune sourit avec gratitude au jeune homme et s'apprêta à enfourner une dernière cuillère de gelée avant de se figer tout à fait. Lance – qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard – fit de même, comme par mimétisme, puis fronça des sourcils. Hunk qui s'arrêtait alors qu'il était entrain de manger ? Voilà qui était presque inquiétant.

« Décidément, t'es bizarre ce matin. T'es tombé du lit ?

— Lance. On est _le 2 avril_. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se redresser avec indignation.

« Bon sang ! J'ai raté une occasion en or pour faire le poisson d'avril le plus spectaculaire de toute la galaxie ?! »

Hunk considéra sérieusement les paroles du brun et ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

« C'est pas faux. Désolé, mon pote. Mais non, c'est pas à ça que je pensais. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. De quelque chose _d'important_. »

Sur ces mots, il se retourna pour vérifier qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la pièce – ce qui était effectivement le cas, c'était même un miracle que Lance soit debout à cette heure-ci, même si Hunk avait sa petite idée – et se pencha au dessus de la table pour parler à voix basse. Le Paladin bleu jeta un regard circulaire, constata qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls mais que Hunk préférait faire des messes basses. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Il attendit que son ami ne prenne la parole.

… Manifestement, Hunk attendait aussi. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, et après quelques secondes où ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent la parole, Lance finit par demander :

« Euh, c'est à moi de parler en premier ? Je suis censé deviner ce dont tu vas me parler ?

— Eh bien, ça aurait été bien que tu devines, en effet, mais-

— Oh, attends. C'est encore par rapport à Keith ? On a fait trop de bruit ? Je te jure, je lui en ai parlé, mais tu connais Keith...

— Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous... MAIS NON ! »

Lance se redressa sur sa chaise en ricanant, l'air très fier de lui. Hunk lui jeta un regard accusateur et gémit avec indignation :

« T'es qu'un traître, Lance. Je t'avais dit que je voulais rien savoir de ce que vous faites !

— De ce que qui fait ? », fit une voix ensommeillée qu'ils connaissaient bien en s'approchant de la table.

Keith posa son propre petit déjeuner – à savoir la même gelée que les autres avec un équivalent de café, au goût aussi infect mais aux propriétés tout aussi énergétiques tout en étant bien moins néfastes pour l'organisme, d'après Coran – et prit place aux côtés de Lance sans un mot. Ce dernier semblait toujours aussi particulièrement amusé par sa blague et se tourna de nouveau vers Hunk après avoir vaguement maîtrisé le cataclysme qui avait pris forme dans les cheveux de Keith pendant la nuit.

« Rien de très grave. Hunk trouve juste que mes nuits sont agitées, répondit le Paladin bleu avec nonchalance et amusement, ce qui lui valut un autre regard accusateur de la part de son ami de toujours. Bon allez, accouche. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

— C'est le 3 avril demain. », annonça le jeune homme avec le plus grand sérieux.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Euh, oui, en effet, fit Lance. Et hier, on était le 1er. Mais ça nous dit pas où tu veux en venir.

— Rah, Lance, ça devrait pas m'étonner de toi mais... Bon, très bien. »

Hunk prit une grande inspiration, jeta un dernier regard vers la porte et se pencha de nouveau vers les Paladins.

« … C'est l'anniversaire de Pidge demain. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Lance pour réaliser ce que ça impliquait et réagir.

« C'est _quoi ?!_ »

Et c'est ainsi qu'en ce beau matin du 2 avril, sous la lueur d'étoiles inconnues et face à trois bols de gelée à laquelle on finissait par s'habituer, les trois amis se mirent en quête d'un plan pour concocter une surprise digne de ce nom à cette chère Pidge.

* * *

X

* * *

Il s'était écoulé une bonne petite heure et si les bols étaient vides depuis longtemps, les garçons devaient admettre qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'idées.

« Bon, Hunk, toi, tu t'occupes du gâteau. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? », fit Lance avec le plus grand sérieux.

Le Paladin jaune réfléchit quelques secondes et grimaça.

« Hm, pas mal de choses. Je crois que j'ai épuisé la réservé de sucre depuis le dernier essai de cookies.

— Oh, mince. Cela-dit, ils étaient délicieux. Tu déchires, mec. »

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus grand des paladins. Rien ne lui faisait plus chaud au cœur que de recevoir des compliments sur sa cuisine.

« Ah, il faudrait du chocolat, aussi. Enfin, je crois. Est-ce que Pidge aime le chocolat ?

— Quelle question ! _Tout le monde_ aime le chocolat, Hunk, fit Lance en arquant un sourcil.

— Eh bah, en fait... »

Keith s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se retint au dernier moment. Le Paladin bleu le regarda d'un air concerné et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

« Keith ? Me dis pas que... Non. C'est pas possible.

— J'ai jamais aimé ça, fit le jeune homme en haussant des épaules.

— Ça fait des mois qu'on est ensemble et tu m'as jamais dit que _tu n'aimais pas le chocolat_ ? s'indigna son rival plus si rival que ça avec une exagération tout à fait typique de Lance. Comment je suis censé le prendre ?

— Ça va, je suis sûr tu vas t'en remettre, lui répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur en se levant. Je vais prévenir les autres. On pourra peut-être trouver ce qu'il faut à Hunk sur une planète proche. Et puis, on ferait bien de les mettre au courant.

— De mettre qui au courant de quoi ? »

Une petite voix fatiguée se fit entendre depuis le couloir et les trois garçons remercièrent leur bonne étoile en constatant que bien qu'il s'agisse de Pidge, elle n'avait certainement pas saisi de quoi ils étaient entrain de parler. Keith quitta les deux autres avec un vague geste de la main et laissa sa place au pilote du Lion vert. Cette dernière eut besoin de longues minutes pour rassembler ses idées et trouver la force de manger quelque chose. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'air mortifié de Lance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle à Hunk, bien consciente qu'elle obtiendra une réponse claire et bien plus rapidement qu'avec Lance qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de parler pour rien dire.

— Oh, rien de grave, répondit le paladin jaune avec un sourire moqueur qui se voulait vengeur. Il vient d'apprendre que Keith n'aime pas le chocolat. »

Les petits yeux verts de Pidge s'agrandirent derrière le verre de ses épaisses lunettes et elle posa une main sur l'épaule du pilote du Lion bleu.

« La vache. Je compatis, dit-elle avec sincérité, avant d'ajouter dans un haussement d'épaule : Ça en fera plus pour nous. »

Hunk et Lance échangèrent un regard complice ; voilà une information qui leur sera fort utile.

* * *

X

* * *

Planifier une surprise pour Pidge s'avéra plus compliqué que nécessaire.

Personne ne manquait de bonne volonté, et à vrai dire, tous avaient proposé d'excellentes idées. En réalité, le plus délicat dans toute cette opération était de tenir Pidge à distance, ce qui en soit comprenait un risque évident puisque tous savaient que leur amie était suffisamment perspicace pour comprendre qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans son dos – si toutefois elle ne l'avait pas déjà deviné, ce que Lance redoutait particulièrement, lui qui avait été trompé plus d'une fois par la pilote du Lion vert.

Coran avait prétexté un problème technique du vaisseau qui nécessitait des réparations immédiates pour qu'ils puissent se poser sur une base spatiale qui faisait également office de point de ravitaillement sans qu'elle ne se pose trop de question. Pidge l'avait rejoint dans la partie défectueuse du château – qui comme par hasard se trouvait aussi loin que possible de la salle de contrôle, qui faisait office de QG et de centre d'opération pour le lancement de la mission spéciale que Lance avait baptisé « mission anniversaire surprise le plus cool de tout l'univers » et qui avait été raccourci par Hunk par « MASPCU » – parce que ça lui rappelait une marque de friandises terrienne, ce qui n'avait surpris personne. Allura, Shiro, Lance, Hunk et Keith se trouvaient donc tous les cinq assis dans un cercle au centre duquel trônait un des vieux carnets de Hunk – emprunté à Pidge, bien évidemment – sur lequel avaient été inscrites toutes les idées retenues.

« Bon, le gâteau, c'est fait. Qui s'occupe de décorer la salle ?

— Moi ! se proposa immédiatement Allura, qui semblait bien plus enthousiaste que n'importe qui à l'idée d'organiser cette petite fête. Ce sera mon premier anniversaire surprise. Les coutumes terriennes ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre ! »

Elle rayonnait et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire ; c'était plus agréable d'avoir cette Allura, joyeuse et pleine d'entrain, plutôt que la princesse parfois un poil trop formelle qui coordonnait leurs missions avec Shiro depuis le vaisseau. Tous avaient un grand respect pour elle, bien évidemment – surtout Shiro, ce que Lance n'arrêtait pas de répéter à tout le monde – mais c'était toujours agréable de pouvoir se détendre un peu de temps en temps. Même Shiro se prêtait au jeu, se rappelant d'anecdotes que lui avait raconté Matt à propos de sa sœur pour être sûr de viser juste.

« Il ne manque plus que le cadeau, déclara le pilote du Lion noir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, c'est pas Keith qui s'en occupe, répondit immédiatement Lance, ce qui lui valu un regard inquisiteur de la part de ce dernier. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te faire confiance pour choisir un cadeau alors que _t'aimes pas le chocolat_ ?! »

Le pilote du Lion rouge leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose avant que Shiro ne les arrête tous les deux d'un raclement de gorge réprobateur. Ils avaient beau s'être considérablement rapprochés, il y avait définitivement des choses qui ne changeaient jamais.

« On a qu'à lui offrir quelque chose en commun. Et si Shiro et Coran s'en occupaient en allant chercher les pièces du vaisseau ? proposa Hunk en levant les yeux vers les autres.

— Ça me va. Mais il faudrait que quelqu'un soit avec Pidge au même moment pour la distraire, souleva le plus âgé des paladins.

— Bien, c'est décidé ! s'écria Allura en se levant avec enthousiasme. Lance, tu seconderas Hunk pour la cuisine. Shiro, Keith, vous irez à la base spatiale avec Pidge et Coran. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous séparer en deux groupes. Keith, tu l'occuperas pendant ce temps là. »

Keith fronça des sourcils.

« Et comment tu veux que je l'occupe au beau milieu d'une base de ravitaillement ?

— T'as qu'à lui poser des questions sur le premier bidule extraterrestre que tu vois, lui dit Hunk en haussant des épaules. Ça devrait le faire. Surtout si ça a l'air nouveau.

— Oh, bonne idée, approuva Lance qui s'était entre temps déplacé pour s'asseoir à côté de Keith – leurs conflits ne duraient plus aussi longtemps qu'avant et dans tous les cas, ça n'empêchait en rien Lance de chercher le contact familier du paladin rouge. T'as qu'à faire comme si tu comprenais ce qu'elle dit, je suis sûr que ça ira. Je le fais tout le temps ! »

Le pilote du Lion rouge s'abstint de commentaire et se détendit alors que Lance passait un bras autour de ses épaules avant de faire il ne savait quoi avec les mèches de cheveux qui frôlaient sa nuque. Ça n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait imaginé, du moment qu'on ne tirait pas dessus.

Le reste du plan n'était pas compliqué. Ils n'auraient qu'à lancer les préparatifs une fois que Pidge sera endormie ou absorbée par ses recherches, comme c'était le cas pratiquement toutes les nuits. Le reste ne comprenait que des détails qui pouvaient attendre, et au retour de Coran et Pidge dans la salle de commande, ils se mirent chacun en route.

Hunk ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond lorsque Lance insista pour accompagner les autres au Hangar où se trouvaient les Lions. Le pilote du Lion bleu tenait à être sûr que Keith avait bien compris quelle était l'importance de sa mission ; le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Keith était pratiquement aussi sérieux et concerné que lui, et ils se quittèrent comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'immensément dangereux.

« Keith ! On a pas toute la journée, dépêche ! », finit par s'impatienter Pidge en grimpant dans son Lion – ils avaient décidé de voyager avec le sien, puisqu'il était plus facile à dissimuler en cas de pépin.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se tourna une dernière fois vers Lance, son regard grave ancré dans le sien. Hunk se retint de gémir alors que Lance attrapait le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains avant de lui dire avec tout le sérieux du monde :

« Tout repose sur tes épaules maintenant. T'es prêt ? »

Keith acquiesça avec détermination. Hunk eut un soupir blasé en les regardant s'embrasser comme si c'était la fin du monde et finit par détourner le regard tant ça devenait ridiculement gênant. Si on lui avait dit que quelqu'un comme Lance pouvait être aussi mièvre, il aurait bien voulu y croire ; mais Keith ? C'était trop.

Lance avait presque l'air sur le point de pleurer de fierté lorsqu'il finit enfin par se détacher de lui pour le laisser rejoindre les autres.

« Ah là là, regarde-le, mon héros, soupira-t-il.

— Tu sais, Lance, en tant que meilleur ami, il est de mon devoir de te dire que vous êtes ridicules, parfois. Genre, de vrais losers. C'est presque gênant. Et j'exagère à peine. »

L'amour rendait bête et Lance n'y faisait clairement pas exception, aussi souriait-il encore bêtement lorsqu'il se tourna vers son ami.

« Ouais, mais c'est _mon_ loser. Bon, tu viens ? On a une surprise à préparer ! »

Hunk roula des yeux encore une fois ; il en connaissait au moins deux qui n'auront pas besoin de sucre tant ils pouvaient être mielleux.

* * *

X

* * *

Le plan se déroulait à merveille. Comme convenu, ils atterrirent sur la base qui proposait toute sorte de ravitaillements, et Shiro et Coran finirent par partir de leur côté, Pidge ayant été chargée de récupérer une partie des pièces nécessaires de son côté.

C'est là que ça avait commencé à se corser. Keith ne trouvait _strictement rien_ à lui dire ; la plupart des enseignes devant lesquelles ils passaient proposaient des objets sans intérêts – en tout cas pas pour des humains, il ne voyait pas ce qu'un masseur pour quatre bras simultanés pourrait faire pour l'aider – et Pidge était de toute manière trop concentrée sur ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Le paladin se contentait donc de ne pas avoir l'air bizarre ou mal à l'aise ; après tout, il appréciait Pidge, et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas toujours tout ce à quoi elle s'intéressait, elle était sans doute la personne avec laquelle il avait les conversations les plus intéressantes. Elle était passionnée par énormément de choses et était un véritable puits de connaissance ; et même si il ne la suivait pas toujours, il aimait l'écouter parler avec autant de passion de ce qui l'intéressait. Keith avait fini par se désintéresser des autres parce qu'il les trouvait trop peu authentiques, inintéressants, superficiels ; vivre avec sept autres personnes lui avait ouvert les yeux et il avait réalisé que chaque personne était unique, avec des intérêts et des opinions qui leur étaient propres.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'enseigne censée leur fournir la pièce dont ils avaient besoin, ils leur fallu dix bonnes minutes pour se faire comprendre et l'alien qui s'occupait d'eux leur dit qu'ils devraient attendre un peu. Ils trouvèrent un coin non loin de l'enseigne et décidèrent d'attendre ici ; Keith avait fait attention à ce que le reste de la base soit peu visible, de sorte que Pidge ne se doute de rien si elle surprenait Shiro ou Coran avec autre chose que des pièces visant à réparer le vaisseau dans les bras. Le Paladin rouge comprit après de longues minutes de silence qu'il était peut-être temps de trouver quelque chose à dire. Aussi dit-il la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, sans même avoir le temps de le regretter.

« Tu trouves ça bizarre, que j'aime pas le chocolat ? »

Il vit clairement la surprise qui se lisait dans le regard de Pidge, mais cette dernière sembla considérer sa question avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Hm, il me semble avoir vu que ça représente 1% de la population... alors statistiquement parlant, c'est assez improbable, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bizarre. »

Elle hésita et eut un petit rire avant d'ajouter :

« Matt déteste le chocolat. Tous les chocolats, même ceux avec plus de beurre et de sucre que de cacao, crut-elle bon de préciser, même si Keith ne voyait pas franchement la différence. Du coup, ma mère était obligée de faire des gâteaux sans chocolat pour nos anniversaires. Ou avec une moitié sans chocolat, parce que nous, on aimait bien, alors... »

Il perçut distinctement le voile de nostalgie qui passa dans son regard. Pidge se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance et lui sourit.

« Pourquoi ? C'est par rapport à la réaction de Lance ? Ça t'inquiète ? »

Keith arqua un sourcil à la vue de son regard particulièrement intéressé et comprit qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux. Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de parler de Lance à quelqu'un ? Pas franchement. À Pidge, dont la mémoire était probablement la plus infaillible de toutes les personnes habitant sur le vaisseau ? Encore moins.

Il soupira en réalisant qu'ils avaient encore une bonne heure à tuer et décida de laisser sa fierté de côté. Après tout, il devait occuper Pidge, peu importe comment ; et vu qu'elle semblait particulièrement inspirée par le sujet, il se voyait mal passer de ses querelles amoureuses au fonctionnement d'un moteur quelconque.

« Je sais pas trop, finit-il par répondre en faisant mine d'être gêné – ce qui fonctionna puisque Pidge s'approcha, lui montrant qu'elle était à l'écoute. Je devrais m'en inquiéter ? »

La jeune fille haussa des épaules et lui sourit avec compassion. Elle avait l'air d'être contente qu'il lui parle à cœur ouvert, et il aurait mentit s'il avait dit que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Finalement, elle finit par soupirer et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on allait trouver du chocolat dans l'espace. Enfin, je doute qu'on trouve l'équivalent du cacao quelque part. »

Keith fronça des sourcils et considéra ce qu'elle venait de dire avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Pidge sembla s'en rendre compte et fit de même. Ce qu'elle venait de dire relevait de l'évidence. Et pourtant...

Ils échangèrent un regard, réalisant que leurs esprits conspirateurs étaient une fois de plus dans une intense communion intellectuelle.

« Tu crois... Tu crois que ce serait possible ? », finit-elle par demander, et le Paladin rouge voyait bien à la lueur dans son regard qu'elle avait déjà commencé à envisager cette possibilité bien avant de le demander.

Aussi dissimula-t-il son sourire pour se contenter de hausser des épaules. Il n'avait pas eu grand chose à dire, au final ; Pidge était une machine vivante à elle toute seule quand il s'agissait de se creuser les méninges sur un énième mystère de l'espace. Et mathématiquement parlant, la probabilité que ce soit le cas n'était pas totalement nulle, ce qui leur laissait une petite chance.

« Ben, on peut toujours voir. C'est pas comme si on avait une heure à tuer.

— Un Varga, en fait, le corrigea machinalement Pidge en sautant de la caisse sur laquelle elle s'était assise. Bon, eh bah, c'est parti. Tu sais, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que je _tuerais_ pour du chocolat. Ou pour n'importe quoi qui ressemble à du chocolat. »

Keith eut un petit rire. Il imaginait très bien ce que voulait dire Pidge quand elle parlait de tuer pour du chocolat ; et l'espèce de gobelin vert à lunettes affamé qu'il visualisa dans son esprit lui arracha un autre sourire.

« De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'allais t'en empêcher... », soupira-t-il avant de se concentrer pour la suivre, tandis qu'elle se lançait à la poursuite d'un potentiel chocolat de l'espace.

Et le voilà qui était affublé d'une mission toute autre et bien plus difficile : ne pas perdre Pidge dans une foule d'extraterrestres tous différents au beau milieu d'une gigantesque base spatiale.

* * *

X

* * *

Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu.

Après quelques heures, les autres étaient revenus avec le ravitaillement nécessaire et Coran avait immédiatement sollicité l'aide de Pidge pour la restauration du vaisseau. Pendant ce temps, Hunk avait expérimenté de nouvelles recettes avec ce que Keith et Shiro avaient ramené – à savoir une fève qui ressemblait effectivement à du cacao, en beaucoup plus lourd et beaucoup plus gros – jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait par ce qui ressemblait effectivement à un gâteau d'anniversaire tel qu'on les trouvait sur Terre. Ça lui avait pris une bonne partie de la nuit, et il avait encore des restes de la préparation plein le visage lorsqu'il finit par s'écrouler dans son lit.

Lance quant à lui avait donné un coup de main à Allura pour la préparation de la salle, en profitant d'être seul avec elle pour lui apprendre le traditionnel chant de célébration d'anniversaire. La princesse altéenne s'était révélée être une élève très attentive en plus d'une excellente chanteuse et bientôt, même les souris furent capable d'émettre des sons à un rythme accompagnant à merveille son chant. Coran fut lui aussi émerveillé par ce nouvel aspect des coutumes terriennes et ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à décorer la salle où ils mangeaient, avant de se coucher une fois satisfait.

Shiro était celui qui se coucha en dernier. Comme à son habitude, il ressassa le peu de souvenirs qu'il lui restait, se concentrant cette fois sur Matt, sur ce qu'il savait de la famille Holt avant de rencontrer leur cadette. Puis, après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre et que les autres paladins étaient couchés, il finit lui aussi par prendre congé, le cœur plus léger que d'ordinaire à l'idée qu'ils avaient tous contribué à faire plaisir à Pidge.

Pidge, justement, fut probablement celle qui dormit le moins, cette nuit-là.

Minuit était déjà passé lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, tandis qu'elle se laissait bercer par un courant de pensées fluide et continu. Machinalement, la jeune fille s'était levée pour se diriger vers le coin de la pièce qui lui servait de chambres et où s'accumulait tout ce qu'elle avait rassemblé au cours de leur périple. Un cadre était posé en évidence sur l'écran d'un vieil ordinateur – obsolète depuis des siècles pour les altéens d'après Coran, mais probablement plus avancé que n'importe quelle machine humaine – et Pidge s'en saisit délicatement, constatant encore une fois qu'à la manière de ce qu'elle portait dans le cœur, le poids du cadre semblait s'alléger de jour en jour.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en écho à celui qui rayonnait sur la photo et Pidge redevint momentanément la Katie Holt que son frère avait laissé dernière lui en partant explorer l'espace.

« Hey. », fit-elle à mi-voix en s'asseyant sur son lit, la photo toujours entre ses mains.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais elle pouvait encore imaginer la voix de son frère et le timbre moqueur mais souligné de tendresse avec lequel il s'était toujours adressé à elle. Elle se souvenait de leur différence de taille avant qu'il ne parte, de ses cheveux légèrement plus bouclés que les siens, de la façon dont il égarait toujours ses lunettes et de celle dont elle les retrouvait naturellement toujours avant lui quand il en avait besoin. Du regard un peu triste mais si fier de son frère alors qu'il réalisait que sa petite sœur était entrain de grandir.

« Ca va faire un petit moment. Tu me dois un cadeau d'anniversaire de plus, au fait. », poursuivit-elle avec un sourire.

Les cadeaux de Matt avaient toujours été les meilleurs, quoi qu'on en dise. Elle se rappelait de chacun d'eux, mais son soutien constant était probablement le plus beau d'entre tous.

« J'aurais aimé que tu sois là cette année... Mais c'est pas grave. Je sais que tu feras tout pour te rattraper. »

Quelque chose dans son cœur se mit à trembler et sa vision du monde devint floue, tandis qu'elle chassait quelques larmes. Elle se reprit bien vite, néanmoins ; elle n'était pas triste. Elle n'avait pas perdu espoir.

Ça n'était qu'un anniversaire. Les prochains seront forcément meilleurs ; et la prochaine fois, elle fera tout pour que Matt soit là.

* * *

X

* * *

Le lendemain, Pidge quitta sa chambre après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne croisa personne dans le couloir, et le chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger se fit dans un silence qui aurait été presque inquiétant si le paladin vert ne connaissait pas assez son équipe pour savoir qu'ils avaient passé la journée de la veille à lui préparer une surprise. Elle fit tout son possible pour paraître étonnée tandis qu'elle approchait de la porte – qui était fermée alors que ce n'était jamais le cas, comme par hasard – et inspira de nouveau avant d'activer l'ouverture des portes.

Sans grande surprise, une pluie de confettis et d'acclamations joyeuses l'accueillirent.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PIDGE ! »

La jeune fille, qui s'était protégé le visage à l'aide de son bras comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'on la soulève du sol pour se retrouver plaquer contre le torse musclé de l'un de ses camarades – au hasard, Hunk – cligna des yeux en constatant que tout le monde était là. Coran faisait son possible pour faire tenir le chapeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait sur sa tête et Pidge se retint de pouffer à la vue des confettis qui s'étaient logés dans sa moustache. À la demande d'Allura, les souris surgirent de nulle part pour exécuter une chorégraphie juste en face d'elle, avant de se mettre à siffler ; alors, comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, tous se mirent à chanter.

Pidge se sentit sourire sans vraiment pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Même Allura et Coran chantaient avec les autres ; une fois, tous ensemble, puis une deuxième tour à tour, chacun dans sa langue respective. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas fait part de ce détail aux altéens, puisque ces derniers fixèrent Lance avec des yeux arrondis de stupeur lorsque ce dernier reprit la chanson en espagnol, ce avec une voix assez étonnamment agréable à écouter. Tous se figèrent pour le regarder, et même Keith – _surtout_ Keith – tombèrent des nues lorsque le paladin bleu s'autorisa à élever la voix dans une reprise de la chanson qui était tout sauf traditionnelle mais pas moins réussie.

D'un commun accord, tous décidèrent de passer directement au découpage du gâteau, à la grande surprise – ou pas – de Lance qui ne voulait apparemment surtout pas faire de l'ombre aux autres. Pidge laissa un glapissement de surprise s'échapper en reconnaissant l'odeur de chocolat et se rua vers la table en balbutiant à quel point ça lui avait manqué, les yeux brillants – à la grande satisfaction de Hunk qui se régalait d'avance et savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Le paladin jaune pleura presque de joie lorsque Keith admis que son gâteau n'était pas mauvais, même pour lui qui n'avait jamais aimé le chocolat.

Après un débat au cours duquel Keith et Lance se disputaient pour déterminer s'il fallait offrir le cadeau à l'intéressée avant ou après la dégustation du gâteau, Shiro finit par couper court à la discussion en s'emparant d'un gigantesque paquet qui se trouvait sous la table et le poser devant les yeux ébahis de Pidge, qui se trouva incapable de deviner ce dont il s'agissait. Elle croisa le regard attentionné de Shiro, toutefois – et l'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'étrange impression de retrouver Matt dans la tendresse et la fierté qu'elle y décela.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Pidge. », lui souhaita le paladin noir avec un sourire.

Pidge mit quelques secondes avant de le lui rendre et de se concentrer sur son présent, sous le regard attentif des autres.

Peu importe que Matt et son père ne soient pas avec elle aujourd'hui ; Pidge était là où elle devait être.

Avec sa famille.

* * *

Et voilà ! :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (Et que le Klance était pas trop guimauveux haha, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, my bad (a))

Je devrais revenir assez rapidement avec un recueil porté sur Keith (et qui comprendra aussi du Klance mais dans une veine beaucoup plus angst qu'ici, si ça peut vous rassurer (ou pas ?)) et peut-être d'autres projets qui auront fleuri d'ici là, qui sait. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit OS, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis ! Encore un joyeux anniversaire (en retard) à notre small bean nationale !

A bientôt,

 _Bymeha_


End file.
